Charizard
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology Unlike its pre-evolutions, it has wings that can allow it to fly. Charizard is a very dragon-like Pokémon. Like its previous forms, it has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is blue, while the back is orange like the most of its body. Although hardly visible, Charizard's iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored. Gender differences None. Special abilities As its pre-evolutions could, it can use a variety of Fire-type moves. Being a Fire-type starter, Charizard has the ability to learn Blast Burn. Its fire is incredibly hot, and described to be hot enough to melt boulders. Because of the wings it has grown upon evolution, Charizard can fly and can use many other Flying-type abilities, and its wings are able to carry it close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It also has access to Dragon-type moves, such as Dragon Claw, DragonBreath, and Dragon Rage as well as Dragon Pulse. It also is able to use Shadow Claw, and expel obscuring smoke to lower the accuracy of its opponent. Since Charizard is a fully evolved Pokémon, it can use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Generally, a Charizard will be competitive. It loves to battle and spend a great amount of time training or looking for opponents. Its competitive spirit is also noteworthy, since it will never spit flames at a weaker foe unless provoked or commanded. When it gets very angered, the flames on its tail become a blueish-white color. It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It is known to have unintentionally caused massive forest fires with its tail-flame. The more experienced a Charizard, the more intense its tail flame and breath are. Charizard has been depicted in Great Bowls of Fire to repeatedly lick the people and Pokémon it is fond of, in a similar manner to a dog. Habitat Charizard is mercifully rare in the wild; however, there is a valley somewhere in Johto wherein many Charizard reside. Charizard also inhabit craggy mountains and active volcanoes. One is also most likely able to find them in Kanto. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Its fierce appearance and disposition may suggest that it is mostly carnivorous, but like most Pokémon, it can subsist on the typical omnivorous diet most Pokémon share. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Charizard Ash Ketchum has a Charizard that he obtained as a Charmander in Charmander the Stray Pokémon. It evolved into Charmeleon in March of the Exeggutor Squad and quickly evolved again into Charizard in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. From the time of its becoming Charmeleon to the Orange Islands episode Charizard Chills, Charizard refused to obey Ash. After Charizard Chills, however, it became one of Ash's strongest Pokémon, perhaps even stronger than Pikachu. Ash left Charizard in the Charicific Valley with Liza in Charizard's Burning Ambition. It has returned to visit and battle for him on several occasions since then, however. Other Charizard first appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon, however it was a fake mechanical robot. When James was in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test, he used a Charizard that he eventually tried to steal. In Those Darn Electabuzz, Casey had to help Corey Demario and his Charizard named Don get their fighting spirit back so that Corey could start pitching for The Electabuzz Baseball Team. Clark used a Charizard and Quilava against Ash's Grovyle and Glalie in Shocks and Bonds. Clark's Charizard defeated Ash's Grovyle and lost to Ash's Glalie. In Grating Spaces, Delibird gave Jessie and James a Charizard and an Aggron, with Jessie getting Charizard and James getting Aggron. However, Delibird took the two Pokémon away at the end of the episode as the Charizard and Aggron were meant for Cassidy and Butch. Minor appearances A Charizard was used by Team Rocket in a battle against Ash's Totodile as part of an elaborate plan to capture Pikachu in One Trick Phony!. A trainer used a Charizard in the Verdanturf Pokémon Contest in Come What May. In the manga In Pokémon Adventures, one of Blue's main Pokémon is a Charizard, evolved from his Charmander. Tucker also has a Charizard in the Battle Frontier storyline. In Electric Tale of Pikachu, Ritchie has a Charizard, which he pitted against Ash's Charizard in their battle in the Indigo League. In Pokémon Battle Frontier, Rald, the main character's mentor has a Charizard. In Pokémon Zensho, Satoshi has a Charizard that was originally a Charmander he received from Professor Oak. In the TCG :Main article: Charizard (TCG) Charizard's first-released TCG card, which as part of the Base Set, was widely regarded at the height of popularity of Pokémon as the best card ever. This was because of its powerful attack, Fire Spin, and useful Pokémon Power, Energy Burn, which allowed it to convert any Energy attached to it to Fire Energy. Fire Spin needed four Fire Energy and could deal 100 damage, knocking out the majority of Pokémon cards. Individual Charizard cards were sold up to as much as $150. This Charizard card was reprinted in Wizards of the Coast's Base Set 2 and Legendary Collection sets, and rereleased in the Stormfront expansion. Other appearances Super Smash Bros./Melee/Brawl Charizard makes an appearance as a Pokémon released randomly from a Poké Ball. When summoned, Charizard will utilize Flamethrower alternating between the left and right. In Melee, the flames have more of a downward angle. Charizard is a playable Pokémon used by Pokémon Trainer in the third game in the series, Brawl. It can use Flamethrower and Rock Smash. It also uses Fly and has the ability to glide. Charizard is a Heavyweight and attacks with various physical attacks. It uses Fire Blast in Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash, Triple Finish. Melee trophy information It's hard to believe, but this massive Flame Pokémon evolves from the tiny Charmander. Not only can it fly at heights of over 4,500 feet, but its flaming breath is hot enough to reduce almost anything to ashes in seconds. The flames at the end of a Charizard's tail are said to be a fairly accurate barometer of its power. Brawl trophy information A Flame Pokémon. Its fiery breath is hot enough to burn up rocks, and its wings let it fly up to 4,600 feet into the air. It's a proud Pokémon that will never use its flame breath on an opponent weaker than itself. The flame on its tail is a barometer of how much vitality it has remaining. Its signature move, Flamethrower, is a reliable technique. Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Charizard is a member of Team A.C.T.. Pokédex entries Game locations = Stats !138 - 185 !266 - 360 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !80 - 149 !155 - 293 |- style="background: #fae078" | !74 - 143 !144 - 280 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !102 - 177 !200 - 348 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !81 - 150 !157 - 295 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #f5ac78; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 85. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #9c531f 1px solid; border-left: #9c531f 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #f5ac78; border-top: #9c531f 1px solid; border-right: #9c531f 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} = Learnset |} |} |} |}